


Чужое солнце

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автору подумалось, что вряд ли семнадцатилетний сын уборщика смог бы так просто попасть на черный рынок предметов искусства. Только если у него был хороший учитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужое солнце

Наполеону семнадцать - восемнадцать по документам, - и он смиряется со своим именем, только когда привыкает, как его произносит Альберт.  
\- Напо, - шепчет он и целует Соло в шею, - Напо. Наполеончино, - целует в солнечное сплетение, проводит горячими ладонями по бокам, смотрит исподлобья, улыбается. - Наполитано.  
\- Я из Нью Йорка, мой отец был ирландцем, - Соло улыбается в ответ и пальцами перебирает рыжеватые волосы любовника. - Мама испанка. Ничего итальянского.  
Альберт прихватывает зубами кожу на его животе, потом зализывает укус, ложится щекой ему на бедро.  
\- Ты горячий, как южное солнце, и такой же красивый.  
Соло смеется, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь навстречу руке, обхватывающей его член.  
\- Меня обрили, моей форме уже полгода, - он стонет, когда Альберт проводит большим пальцем по уздечке. - Хотя я наконец-то похудел.  
Одли покрывает поцелуями тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, гладит мошонку, ведет языком по всей длине члена.  
\- Напо, Напо. Самый красивый, яркий, самый лучший. Наполеон.

\- Твой рот, - стонет Альберт. - Господи.  
Наполеон ухмыляется с членом во рту и насаживается до конца одним движением головы.  
Ему девятнадцать - по документам двадцать, - и вчера они с Одли провернули отличное дельце. Альберт обещает отвезти его к своему портному, Соло очень нравятся его костюмы, все эти жилеты с шелковыми спинками, галстуки, подтяжки, - он чувствует себя ребенком в игрушечном магазине, все такое красивое, стильное, _дорогое_. Сын уборщика мечтает об этом всем сердцем, хочет быть похожим на любовника, хочет быть таким же подтянутым, элегантным, изысканным. После продажи картин у него достаточно денег хоть на десять костюмов, но без Альберта ничего бы не вышло, так что Наполеон благодарит, как может, как умеет.  
Как ему нравится, впрочем, тоже.

Он трахает Альберта в последний раз, когда ему двадцать три - двадцать четыре по документам. У того в Лондоне умер отец, и семья Одли призывает блудного - хоть и не старшего - сына в свое лоно. Не то чтобы вся семья, но миссис Одли настаивает особо, напоминая к тому же, что наследнику Альберта уже четырнадцать, и он как никогда нуждается в отцовской твердой руке и совете. Да и наследство должно достаться немалое и потребует внимания и сил.  
Они в Неаполе, в гостиничном номере жарко, и Соло кажется, что в этом всем есть некая символичность. Он додрачивает Альберту, толкаясь в него уже опадающим членом, дожидается чужого стона и спермы в ладони и отлепляется от взмокшей спины любовника, падая на теплые простыни. Одли растягивается на животе рядом, разглядывая Наполеона, прикуривающего сигарету.  
\- Куда теперь?  
Соло прикрывает глаза.  
\- Подумываю об Азии.  
Альберт тепло смеется:  
\- Ты авантюрен до мозга костей. А как же армия?  
\- Уволюсь, - он пожимает плечами.  
\- Да уж, я действительно староват для тебя, больно ты легок на подъем, Наполеончино.  
Соло поворачивает голову и смотрит на Альберта в упор. Перекатывается на бок, легко касается губами виска, брови, скулы, уголка улыбающегося рта. Ведет рукой по волосам, гладит шею, обнимает поперек спины.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Ты знаешь. За все.  
Они целуются напоследок у самой двери, одними губами, без языков. Альберт уходит, ни сказав больше ни слова.

Наполеону тридцать пять по факту и по документам, он на светском приеме в Монако, из-за жесткого воротничка подживающий укус на загривке чешется, заставляя Соло прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Илья стоит к нему спиной - самый высокий мужчина в зале, не спутаешь, - Наполеон жадно оглаживает взглядом широкие плечи, вспоминая, как цеплялся за них этой ночью. Курякин словно чувствует, что на него смотрят - поворачивается точно в нужную сторону. Они секунду смотрят друг другу в глаза, и на это мгновение с лица Илья стекает все его напускное высокомерие и замкнутость: он едва заметно улыбается, опуская ресницы - как делает перед оргазмом - и снова обращается к стоящей рядом с ним даме.  
Наполеон прячет ухмылку за бокалом с шампанским и внезапно сам ощущает на себе настойчивый взгляд. Он ставит полупустой бокал на стол и демонстративно озирается будто в поисках официанта.  
Слева, у высокого окна, в окружении, видимо, всего своего семейства стоит Альберт. Он сильно поседел и теперь сутулится, морщинок вокруг глаз стало намного больше, но он улыбается Соло все также ясно и тепло, искренне, и кивает в знак приветствия.  
Соло заторможено кивает в ответ.

Он читает некролог по поводу смерти виконта Одли в свои сорок два.  
В Калькутте ужасно, на улицах полно беженцев, - и они не выходят из номера, ожидая, когда же их эвакуируют из этого бедлама. Делать им с Ильей нечего, кроме как есть, спать, трахаться и читать, - чем они, собственно, и занимаются. Отель вполне приличный, на потолке вращается вентилятор, Наполеон укладывается затылком на живот дремлющего Курякина, разворачивает английскую газету и лениво просматривает заголовки.  
Соло садится так резко, что Илью подбрасывает на матрасе. Он открывает заспанные глаза, упираясь взглядом в напряженную спину Наполеона.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Соло поворачивается к нему в профиль, но не смотрит в лицо, глаза у него закрыты.  
\- Вот и село твое солнце, - невпопад шепчет он.  
Наполеон задумчив весь оставшийся день, а вечером он ложится прямо на пол макушкой к окну и курит, запрокинув голову и глядя на появляющиеся на небосклоне звезды. Илья так и засыпает, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь.


End file.
